1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to research tools for collecting and organizing content accessed via an information retrieval system, such as content accessed via the World Wide Web. More specifically, the present invention is related to techniques for automatically providing access to such research tools.
2. Background
The increase in available content on the World Wide Web and innovations in Internet search technology have changed the way people access information. By searching the Web, a user can now perform a wide variety of research-based tasks such as planning a vacation, purchasing a car, or performing academic research. While finding sought-after information on the Web has generally become easier, collecting and organizing Web research and coming back to it remains challenging. This is due, in part, to the fact that Web-based research sessions may contain many queries, span multiple sessions, involve gathering large amounts of content, and change in focus over time as new topics of research emerge.
Current methods for collecting and organizing Web content include saving bookmarks or tabs, collecting Web content into documents, or storing pages locally. Various tools have also been developed that permit a user to selectively save and organize Web content in a notebook form. Such tools are typically designed to run alongside or in an integrated fashion with a Web browser. While useful, each of these methods and tools require a user to proactively recognize that a research session about a particular topic is commencing and then, based on this recognition, to take active steps to initiate the selected method or tool for collecting and organizing Web content.